The inventive concepts described herein relate to a booth apparatus for supplying cooling air.
A server, network equipment, and enterprise equipment of a data center generate heat. For this reason, the data center that manages the pieces of equipment also manages large-scale equipment for cooling heat.
Cooling air must be supplied to the pieces of equipment to reduce the heat in the data center. In general, a temperature control apparatus is used to make the cooling air.
However, about 50 to 60% of power of the data center is consumed to drive the temperature control apparatus and pieces of equipment associated with the temperature control apparatus.
A heat cooling technique where external cooling air is supplied to a service room to cool the pieces of equipment is used to reduce energy consumed to cool the data center.
In any heat cooling techniques, it is important to cool various pieces of equipment of the data center efficiently.